


Identity Crisis

by abyssa1



Series: abyssa1's detriot become human oneshots [1]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Sex, Androids, DBH game spoilers, Drinking, First Time, M/M, Oral Sex, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:14:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28246770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/abyssa1/pseuds/abyssa1
Summary: Hanks demands to know what Connor is. Then they have sex.
Relationships: Hank Anderson/Connor
Series: abyssa1's detriot become human oneshots [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2069160
Kudos: 38





	Identity Crisis

"But what are you?" Hank raises the gun, the barrel pointed at Connor's chest. He can't pull the trigger, he knows all too well that that action is impossible for him, but perhaps the threat will coax an answer.

"I'm whatever you want me to be, Lieutenant." The fucking android doesn't even have the decency to sound like he's scared. Hank lowers his gun, angrily holstering it and walking back to the car, not looking to see if Connor follows. He knows he will. Connor is silent for a few minutes, a miracle for the android, before he speaks again. "You never answered me, Lieutenant. What would you like me to be?"

"Quiet, until I can think of something better," Hank growls, fingers tightening on the steering wheel as he drives home, torn over what he really wants from the android. Part of him wants the piece of plastic to leave him be and let him drink himself to death, the other knows that Connor means more to him than that. But how exactly is he supposed to try to explain how he feels to an android with no human emotions?

Unless Connor was really a deviant. He had showed empathy at Kamski's, maybe he wasn't as uptight as he seemed. And if confessing his feelings fucked something up, Hank could always kill Connor and they'd send him a new one. Not that he could handle doing that.

He needed a drink. Or two.

Hank ignores Sumo once he finally arrives home, silently handing the leash hanging by the door to Connor and making a beeline for the kitchen and the cabinet of cheap whiskey. A bottle should be enough, but he grabs two just in case, not bothering with cups. One bottle is half empty by the time Connor returns, Sumo coming to lay next to the chair Hank was in.

"So Hank, have you made a decision?"

Hank doesn't answer, instead pushing the chair away from the table and unsteadily making his way to the bedroom, motioning for the android to follow. Actions speak louder than words, and he wouldn't know what to say in the first place so this would have to do. Connor halts in the door and Hank waves him in, motioning with the bottle of whiskey until the android is standing in front of him. Hank closes his eyes, one hand sliding around the android's waist as he leans in. Connor's lip are softer than he could have imagined and all too eager to part. Hank gives in easily as Connor pushes him onto the bed, the android deftly taking the whiskey from him and placing it on the nightstand.

"You could have told me sooner."

"Didn't know how." Hank slides his hands up the android's body, pulling off Connor's jacket before moving his fumbling hands to loosen his tie. Connor's strong hands stop him, pushing Hank's hands out of the way to pull his tie off, making quick work of the buttons on both of their shirts. Hank runs a hand over Connor's chest, maybe he's imagining it but it feels like there's scars from where the deviant at the tower had ripped out one of Connor's parts. Connor doesn't seem to know what he's doing but he mimics Hank, sliding his hand over the lieutenant's chest, fingers tracing over the scars and tattoos that nearly cover the skin. Hank wraps his arms around the android, pulling him close for another kiss. It's easier this time, Hank's fingers tangling in Connor's hair as the android grips his shoulders to pull him closer.

They finally part and there's a minute of silence before Connor drops to his knees in front of Hank, pausing a moment before moving his hands up the lieutenant's thighs. "Is this what you want Hank?" He doesn't know how to answer that, especially once Connor slides his hands up further, smirking at the sound Hank couldn't hide. Connor seems to take this as assent and quickly pulls Hank's belt off, his pants follow soon after, pooling around his ankles.

Hank doesn't want to know how or why Connor knows what to do, but once the android starts, he's not really capable of thinking about it anyway. Hank pushes Connor's hair away from his face, pulling gently to make the android look back up at him. Connor's LED is flashing a deep pink, he's clearly enjoying himself. Hank could spend forever like this, but this wasn't what he wanted from Connor. He stands and pulls the android with him, kissing him deeply before pushing Connor down onto the bed. Connor takes the hint and strips off the rest of his clothes before pulling Hank on top of him. Underneath his clothes, Connor looked human. If it weren't for the flashing LED, Hank could almost believe he was. Connor's skin was soft and warm, and he made tiny, sweet noises as Hank gripped his hips.

Hank pushes in slowly, one hand moving to caress Connor's face, watching for his reaction. Connor goes blank as Hank moves, LED flashing wildly for a minute before shining pink once again. "Are you alright Connor?"

"I am excellent Lieutenant. My systems just aren't... used to this." Connor's cheeks flush blue, his LED flashing yellow for a minute before returning to pink as Hank begins to thrust. The android acts remarkably human, he can't seem to process what's happening, small noises slipping out as he digs his fingers into Hank's back. Hank slides a hand down to wrap around the android's cock, moving in rhythm with his thrusts. "Hank! I can't-" Connor's fingers are digging in to his back almost painfully, there'll be bruises in the morning, but seeing the android like this was worth it.

"Just let it go Connor," Hank slows his pace, leaning down to kiss Connor. "Just feel."

Connor relaxes a little, closing his eyes and pulling Hank closer. Hank begins to thrust again, wincing as Connor's fingers once again dig into his back. The android isn't being quiet anymore, letting out curses and pleas faster than Hank can process them, but he gets the idea. It takes less than a minute for Connor to finish, his LED flickering and his eyes going blank for a second as he releases what Hank assumes is thirium across his stomach. Hank watches the android as he opens his eyes again, Connor immediately looks down at his chest and raises a hand to test the blue liquid-

"Connor don't you fucking dare."

"Sorry Hank." Connor sits up, looking at the lieutenant for a long time before leaning in for a kiss. It's slow and sweet, one of Connor's hands wrapped in Hank's hair, the other on his hip. Hank closes his eyes, just enjoying the press of the android's body against his own. Connor's hand moves over to wrap around Hank's cock, earning him a muffled groan. Hank feels Connor smile into the kiss, the fucker has all the power now and he knows it. The android slides down his body to take Hank into his mouth once again, moving quickly this time. Hank finds himself wondering again where Connor learned to do this, but that's quickly forgotten, the lieutenant pulling at Connor's hair as he finishes.

Connor looks far too proud of himself as he sits up, "Lieutenant would you like me to analyze-"

"I will kill you."


End file.
